Second Fear
by Ayumi-chan78
Summary: VERSAILLES/JUKA/Moon Kana // Des aristocrates en guerre, là ou romance et sorcellerie se mélange en un parfum de rose


Aristocrates

_Venant de comprendre le fonctionnement du site, je peux enfin mettre une mini introduction... Le texte qui va suivre n'est qu'une introduction à l'histoire. Il n'y aura pas que du yaoi dans ce texte, mais un peu d'hentai, si j'arrive à en faire un digne de ce nom... (.) Pardonner mes fautes, il s'agit là de ma première fanfic. Je compte sur des commentaires intéressants et constructifs qui pourrait me permettre de m'améliorer..._

_**prologue**_

**Aristocrates **

C'était à une époque reculée de la nôtre. Sur une terre semblable à la nôtre, dans un Pays qui est peut-être le nôtre. Dans une ville, qui aujourd'hui n'existe plus...

Il y avait alors, de nombreux conflits entre les familles aristocrates, qui se disputaient privilèges et terres.

Des familles avilies et décadentes, aillant pour ultime honneur, ce qui rester de leurs noms, autrefois glorieux.

Le parfum des roses envelopper le monde et sa couleur recouvrer les mains souillées des nobles.

Chaque soir, le sol trembler sous les coups de feu et les rues de la ville étaient recouvertes d'un liquide rouge.

Ainsi, parmi ces meurtres perpétuels, vivaient trois familles, sous la coupe d'un marquis.

La première famille compter des membres blonds comme les blés, dotés d'une grande beauté. Les deux fils aînés, se nommaient Teru et Hizaki.

Des deux, Hizaki était l'aîné d'un an, il avait également une apparence tout à fait féminine, portait de grandes robes et ce coiffer comme les grandes dames de la cour, si bien que beaucoup penser qu'il s'agissait réellement d'une femme et non d'un homme.

Teru, quant à lui était masculin, plus blond, avec des yeux bleus contrairement de son frère qui en avait des marrons. Son caractère était également différent de celui de son aîné en tout point, il aimait prendre part aux combats, au grand désespoir de Hizaki.

En effet malgré leur lien de parenté direct, tout deux se porter un amour irrationnel, incestueux et jaloux. Teru ne supportait pas que l'on puisse admirer, regarder ou parler à son frère.

La seconde famille était la plus touchée par les affrontements.

Il ne restait rien de cette famille en perdition, qu'un fils unique qui répondait au nom de Yuki.

Il s'était spécialisé dans le maniement des armes à feus. Ne quittant jamais son six coups qu'il avait affectueusement nommé : Drac.

Il avait une apparence assez sombre, portant souvent des vêtements noirs, accordé à sa chevelure de la même teinte.

Peu cocasse, il n'en était pas moins un redoutable guerrier, qui avait une fois blessé Teru lors d'une rencontre qui avait mal tourné.

La dernière famille avait une bien mauvaise réputation. Cela était notamment dû au comte qui avait des tendances travesties, ainsi qu'un amour poussé pour la magie.

Il demandait à tous de l'appeler Jasmine You et personne ne savait s'il s'agissait réellement d'un homme.

Il avait de plus déclaré ouvertement son attirance pour les hommes ce qui avait choqué la société.

Beaucoup le craignait et peu osé l'affronter de peur de recevoir un sort ou une malédiction quelconque.

Pourtant, Jasmine n'était pas un combattant et préférer loin rester seul dans sa demeure à méditer sur une nouvelle invention ou à rêver de Yuki, dont il était tombé amoureux lors d'une soirée organisée par leurs deux familles qui, quelques années auparavant, avaient pactisé pour mieux résister aux conflits.

Tous étaient Comtes et tous avaient leur demeure bâtis dans d'immenses champs de roses.

Le marquis, régnant sur leurs domaines, se nommait Kamijo.

Il avait une prestance et un charisme de Roy. Son regard était perçant et hautain. Sa longue chevelure châtain tomber sur ces longs manteaux noir ce qui lui donnait une allure impressionnante. A ça se rajoutait des yeux d'un bleu clair extrême à la limite du blanc.

Le peuple le pensait vampire, mais personne n'osait le dire par crainte des représailles.

Car il était surtout réputé pour sa cruauté sans pareil. Personne n'avait osé aller contre sa volonté, si ce n'est Teru qui avait refusé de lui donner la main de son frère. Pour cet affront Teru avait visité les prisons du marquis ainsi que ses séances de tortures, dont il avait réchappé de justesse, grâce à Hizaki qui s'était offert à Kamijo en échange de la liberté de son frère.

Mais une fois Teru libéré, Hizaki avait fuit le château du marquis et avait retrouvé son frère cadet. S'étant aperçu de la perte d'innocence de son aîné, Teru le fit enfermer dans sa chambre avec interdiction formelle d'entrer.

Kamijo avait tenté de récupérer Hizaki, en vain.

Durant des années, les journées étaient rythmées par les coups de feu ainsi que les cris. A chaque affrontements il y avait des victimes.

Mais personne ne semblait en être affecté parmi les familles et encore moins pour Kamijo qui semblait jouir de cette situation chaotique.

Un jour pourtant le Marquis décida de se trouver une femme, autre qu'Hizaki qui lui était inaccessible et qui plus est, était un homme.

C'est ainsi qu'il organisa un grand bal qui devait lui permettre de rencontrer les prétendantes.

Pour fêter cela, il fit instaurer une trêve d'un soir où il invita toutes les familles de ses terres, ainsi que les avoisinantes.

Personne n'avait pu alors prévoir, que cette soirée allait sonner le glas du règne de Kamijo et la perte des trois Grandes Familles...

Car à cette soirée, il vint une quatrième famille...


End file.
